


Hell’s grannies pillow

by MrBimzan



Category: Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: Crafts, Embroidery, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBimzan/pseuds/MrBimzan
Summary: I made an embroidery for my awesome grandma, it features the words Hell’s grannies in reference to the awesome monty python sketch with the same name.She then turned it into this pillow.
Kudos: 4





	Hell’s grannies pillow

The thing above the I is supposed to be spectacles, also this kind of glitter thread is the worst! Must separate it into its individual tiny string if I want it to work and that adds several hours to the workload. Am proud over the result though. 


End file.
